USG O'Bannon
The USG ''O'Bannon'' was dispatched to Aegis VII three weeks after communications are lost with the planet'Campbell:' "The planet is Aegis VII. It was virtually destroyed in a mining accident three weeks ago.". Their mission was to investigate and acquire any surviving fragments of the Red Marker. The O'Bannon confirmed that it was in orbit of Aegis VII, followed by a confirmation from the landing party that a fragment of the Marker was recovered after which all contact with the O'Bannon was lost. It was later destroyed by the [[USM Abraxis|USM Abraxis]] after the four survivors are recovered. Eventually, all four survivors are either executed or captured. Mission to Aegis VII ﻿The ship was sent on a mission to stabilize the planet and recover any remaining fragments of the Red Marker. Unknown to the crew, the real purpose of the O'Bannon's mission was to expose them to the Marker fragments in order to create more subjects for research on the Marker. Upon launching several stabilizers onto the planet, the search teams are sent to the surface to seek out any remaining fragments of the Marker. One of the team members eventually found a shard of the Marker and started hallucinating about his lost daughter. Moments later, he had a psychotic breakdown and took the other team members to be monsters harming his daughter, causing the destruction of one of the stabilizers in the struggle. As a consequence, the unstable Aegis VII exploded, killing almost all of the planetside teams. The resulting shockwave and debris hit the O'Bannon, severely damaging the ship and disabling it's ShockPoint Drive. As the O'Bannon's crew focused on damage control and repairing the ShockPoint Drive, the Marker shard recovered from Aegis VII manipulated Nolan Stross to use the body of a deceased crew member in his study of the shard. The Necromorph infection quickly spread to the entire ship, leaving only a handful of survivors fighting for their lives. Led by the ship's captain, the survivors reached a temporary safe spot and are at a loss about what to do next. During the discussion, Stross postulated that the only way to destroy the shard was to cast it into the heart of a star or a reactor core. The group decided to fight their way into the engine room and throw the Marker shard into the ShockPoint Drive. They eventually succeeded with only four crew members remaining. All of the Necromorphs onboard ended up being destroyed by a discharge of energy emitted from the shard when it was thrown into the reactor core. Shortly thereafter, a rescue team from the [[USM Abraxis|USM Abraxis]] found the remaining survivors and took them into custody. They would later be interrogated to determine the effect of their exposure to the Marker. The USG O'Bannon was destroyed. One of the survivors from the O'Bannon, Dr. Isabel Cho refused to cover up the incident and join the research on the Marker. She was subsequently lobotomized and portrayed as a terrorist responsible for the series of "attacks" on the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]], the'' O'Bannon'' and the mining colony on Aegis VII. Nolan Stross was put into stasis for further study while Nikolas Kuttner, the man who experienced delusions about his daughter on Aegis VII died when the hallucination of his daughter led him into the vacuum of space. Another team member, Alejandro Borges was shot in the head after his interrogation as he provided no further value in the research on the Marker''Dead Space: Aftermath. Gallery Dead.Space.Aftermath.20110206_182250.jpg|USG O'Bannon drifting in space. Dead.Space.Aftermath.20110206_181537.jpg|Gravity stablisers descending to Aegis VII. Dead.Space.Aftermath.20110206_182349.jpg|The destruction of O'Bannon Dead.Space.Aftermath.20110206_183211.jpg|Cover story of Aegis 7 disaster File:USG_O'Bannon_bridge.jpg|The bridge of the USG O'Bannon. File:Bridge.jpg|Cockpit of one of the O'Bannon's shuttles. File:USG_bannon.jpg|The mission File:Bannon_interior.jpg|An unknown location aboard the ''USG O'Bannon. File:Bannon_interior_2.jpg|An unknown location aboard the USG O'Bannon. following the presumed Necromorph invasion. Bridge2.png|The Bridge during the asteroid impact. Untitled-1.png|O`Bannon in a debris cluster left from Aegis 7 O'bannon.png|The USG O'Bannon escaping Aegis's gravity field Appearances *''Dead Space: Aftermath'' Trivia * The ship's name is most likely a reference to Dan O'Bannon, a screenwriter working primarily in the science fiction and horror genres, whereupon he wrote the script for the horror classic Alien. Notes Sources es:USG O'Bannon ru:О'Бэннон O'Bannon